stormmagic_of_cirquihohdohfandomcom-20200214-history
Blogoth
Blogoth is a creature created by the darkness beyond this world. The void, as one of the few magics capable of creating sentient life, is usually teeming with life forms. These life forms devour each other to gain strength, or kill each other off. It is said that Blogoth was such a creature, born roughly 3000 years ago as a broken offshoot of one of these creatures of the void. He was successful enough that eventually he was much more powerful than all the other void creatures. He eventually devoured them all, reaching a power level of 380,000, which is considered the be the total power of the void put together. He came to earth and landed in the Lands of Power. He is probably the most powerful being in existence. Capable of destroying entire countries in days, Blogoth caused a lot of trouble in the Lands of Power, but was sealed away after a gigantic fight. The seal wore away after 1,200 years, and Blogoth escaped from his prison in Gorgoria. However, his magical abilities were completely drained. This did not make him easier to fight, however; his physical prowess alone gave him a power level of 40,000. Though it was a far cry from his previous power level of 146,700, it was on-par with many of the greatest beings ever to exist, such as the Wraith Queen, Miraselxis, and the Spirit of Sorrow. He set out on a quest to regain his magical powers. Blogoth quickly reached a level of 70,000, after gaining 30,000 of his magical ability back. Though Codaz tried to stop him, Blogoth's power was far superior to Codaz's, and beat him fast. After realizing just how powerful some of the modern-day wizards were, however, he decided to create some followers to aid him. Some of his followers were past enemies. Faras, Miraselxis, Vinna the Fire Witch, a former dragon of Deren Gard known as Ancagalon, a demon whose name was Rex, an elf named Wallaith, and an Ice Elemental named Garrzen. All six of them received massive boosts in power, and were all hand-picked by him. Each one was given a piece of Blogoth's own power as well, which gave them incredible speed, strength, healing, and eyesight. However, upon meeting the released Molly, they were all almost killed, including Blogoth himself. They moved to northern Sigoria, with the hope of avoiding Molly, who was rumored to be searching for Max in Aloria. Magical Abilites Blogoth is almost god-like in his ability. He created the mountains of Gorgoria just to create a barrier between him and the approaching army. In an attempt to scare off the coming army, he was able to create a glowing object so bright and hot that it burned most of the army and those who survived thought the Sun had arrived on Earth. At his highest, it is believed that his power level once exceeded 300,000, but just before his downfall it was measured to close to 150,000. His physical strength is around 40,000, though he was somewhat stronger during his reign as tyrant and had a strength level of around 60,000. Blogoth, being a being of darkness, does not possess a "true" body, and creates one of his own. Therefore, if it is destroyed, he can always make a new one, and possesses nearly unlimited regenerative powers. However, upon contact with enough destructive light energy, he can be stopped or possibly even destroyed. He was defeated by Molly after she unleashed an extremely powerful magical sun on him. It was only due to his superior magical energy he was able to survive it. Upon his second encounter with Molly, he was able to survive such an attack, since he took Dragon's Flame potion. However, after repeated attacks with enormously powerful light energy (which is inherently more aggressive and destructive than dark energy) he was once again forced to retreat. Blogoth draws power from the void beyond the world. He is capable of magic far beyond even Ben. His magic stat, roughly 315,000, shows just how much magic he can store and use at any one time. While his greatest feat is creating the Gorgorian Mountains, he is also known for enchanting entire armies with enhanced abilities, making them nearly immortal. Such amazing feats of magic are practically unheard of. His magic was so potent it could withstand attacks from Molly, (whereas a usual magic spell could be broken by a powerful physical attack), and even surpassed the Dragon's Flame as a magic of its own.